In the field of reflexology massaging there is taught that there are various organs, nerves, and glands in the body that are connected with certain "reflex areas" on the bottoms of your feet, hands, and other areas of the body. This same teaching involves massaging these corresponding reflex areas, and through resulting stimulatory responses, prompt help for various conditions in the body can often be obtained. In most instances the thumb, or perhaps the knuckle, is the massaging force; others may use vibrators or other external mechanical forces.
Considerable substantiation has been given reflexology massaging which is based on the same principles of bio-mechanism by which the long established field of acupuncture works. Many practitions are now using "acupressure" in lieu of "acupuncture" for a variety of conditions, including headaches and toothaches. Thus, use should not be misinterpreted to mean that the methodology of reflexology massaging will automatically remedy the cause of pain in these two instances. However, in many cases of gland or organ congestion, there have been successful results reported.
One of the problems associated with applying the principal of reflexology massaging is that aside from finger or knuckle pressure there are no electrically stimulated devices specifically designed to apply proper point-pressure to selected body areas.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that dealt with reflexology massaging or that directly read on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related and indicative of the art in electrical vibrators:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,364,921 Reiter 23 January 1968 2,074,735 Puttcamp 23 March 1937 1,594,636 Smith 3 August 1926 782,715 Barker 14 February 1905 ______________________________________
The Reiter patent discloses a reflex vibration attachment for use with a conventional type of hand operated vibrator. The attachment produces a modified or reflex vibrating action in lieu of the stronger vibrating action normally resulting from the direct application of the vibrating head portion of the vibrator to the body.
The Puttcamp patent discloses a hand operated device for massaging and applying a facial or shaving cream to a persons face. The device head is provided with spiral ridges to allow the shaving cream to be emitted and distributed. The massaging head is also designed to conform to the contour of the users face and is covered with a detachable resilient covering that may be replaced when worn.
The Smith patent discloses a liquid reservoir applicator for use on hand held electrical vibrators. The applicator is designed to hold a quantity of liquid and to permit the liquid to be distributed to the part of the body being massaged during the massaging treatment.
The Barker patent discloses a massaging device that is secured to a vibrating shaft of a vibrator. The device consists of a disk made of a resilient material and that has a plurality of finger-like studs that project upwardly from the surface of the disk.